


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Hit Me Baby One More Time’

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianKayo teaches some young kids defence classes.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Hit Me Baby One More Time’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian 
> 
> _Kayo teaches some young kids defence classes._

Losing a bet is never fun. Especially losing a bet that puts you at the receiving end of Kayo’s famous punches. Gordon rubs his arm, which is aglow with pain after having been twisted rather expertly by Tracy Island’s resident martial arts maestro. Said maestro is facing a bunch of wide-eyed preteens, her calm voice teaching them the importance of being swift and vigilant in the face of stranger danger.

Gordon had started out on a hopeful note, figuring that she’d cut him some slack for the sake of the demonstration. How wrong he had been. From the first time his face was slammed onto the rubber mat to that last dislocating-your-shoulder-twist, Kayo meant business. The kids are eagerly watching every taunt, every useless attempt to shield himself from Kayo’s incoming jabs and roundhouse kicks.

‘Girls, you’re never too young to learn that even the smallest impact in the right place is a highly effective way to escape a potential threat,’ Kayo says while she walks up to Gordon, a smirk playing about her lips.

Gordon doesn’t notice the round of applause that follows. The only thing his brain registers is the mind numbing pain that’s throbbing in his groin.


End file.
